Blue Twilight
by friendrat
Summary: Edward is forced to be born at his correct time, doomed to die before the one he loves is born, cursed to not even remember she existed. But fate, and a lonely vampire, have other ideas.


Edited 11/30/16: See note at end

* * *

 **Blue Twilight**

Trumpets played as the large doors opened. Through the doors stepped an old man holding a scythe and an hourglass. He handed off a scroll to a man standing by the door.

The old man was Father Time, and the scroll held the names of the children who were to be born that day.

Moments later a ship with silver sails sailed up behind him, waiting to take the children to their mothers.

Joyful children ran forward to board the ship as their names were called. As usual, a few tried to sneak aboard to be born early, but Father Time knew each child's name, and was never fooled.

After scolding one such child, Father Time looked out and noticed a boy whose name had been called, but who hadn't made a move to board the boat.

"Your name was called. Come along." Father Time beckoned the boy.

When the boy still made no move to join him, he called out again, "You heard me. Come along!"

The only move the boy made was to hug the girl standing beside him. A pretty, but not beautiful, girl with brown hair and eyes.

Father Time was frustrated to see that the boy was still not making any move to board the ship, and went to him, "What's the trouble here? You're holding us up!" Father Time barked.

"Please! Let me stay behind with her!" The bronze haired boy begged.

"Can't I go with him?" The brown eyed girl asked in tears.

"Impossible." Father Time answered.

"I'd rather not be born then!" The boy exclaimed, holding the girl closer.

"You cannot choose." Father Time said with an air of finality.

"Please, we love each other and I shall be born too late." The girl tried to reason.

"I will be gone before she comes down!" The boy continued desperately

"I'll never see him again!" She cried out.

"That is no concern of mine." Father Time answered harshly, although inside his heart was moved for the young lovers.

"Don't you understand? We shall be alone in the world!" The boy said.

"I unite and part as I am told. Come!" Father Time commanded, grabbing the boy's arm. Truthfully, he hated parting people from their loved ones as much as he loved joining a mother and child, but that was part of life and all things end with Time.

"No!" The young girl cried out.

"I won't be born! I won't!" The boy insisted, denying the inevitable.

"Oh, leave him with me. Leave him, please!" The girl sobbed.

"Come, come, he's not going to die, but to live!" Father Time exclaimed.

The young lovers exchanged a sad look, knowing they had lost. Filled with sorrow, and a sense of finality, they shared one final embrace.

Pulling back for a moment the boy said, "I shall be the saddest thing on earth."

And the girl replied, "I shall love you always."

Father Time again grabbed the boy's arm, and this time was successful in pulling him away.

The girl could no longer form sentences, and sobbed out one word, over and over, as she fell to the ground, "NO!"

The boy sadly looked back once more as he was escorted to the ship.

"We're all in the hands of Fate." Father Time said to him gently.

A few more names were called before the ship was full. The children began to sing as the ship set sail, and they were soon joined by the voices of their mothers calling out to them.

The boy with bronze hair joined the song, but his heart wasn't in it. He knew that the moment he opened his eyes on earth he would forget about the girl he loved, and that despite her promise, she would one day forget him too. He strained his eyes to keep her in view as the ship sailed farther away, knowing that it would be the last time he ever saw her. Even if he miraculously survived the Spanish Influenza that was meant to take his life, he would die of old age before she was born, and so he was determined to hold onto the memory until the last second.

Suddenly the ship was surrounded with a bright light, before everything went dark. Then a pair of green eyes opened and he gazed for the first time at his mother.

* * *

Time returned from his duties escorting the children, and sat heavily next to Fate as she gazed at the newborn child.

Some days his duties weighed on him as if he really were an old man, and not an immortal being.

Noticing what child Fate watched so intently, he sighed. "That one was a lot of trouble, you know."

With a small smile Fate answered, "I know. They are a very special pair, those two."

Confused, Time asked, "Then why separate them?"

Fate glanced away from the babe sleeping in his mother's arms, blissfully unaware that he had just been parted from his one true love.

"Because," answered Fate, "I am concerned with the fates of everyone, not just these two. They must be separated, so they may be brought back together at the proper time."

"But he will die of the Influenza before she's born!" Time exclaimed.

Fate smiled at her colleague. They had been together since before their duties were appointed, in a way since before time itself existed. Her friend was wise, but could only see the mundane.

Fate looked again at the world, this time seeking out a lonely doctor. "We shall see if the boy dies of the Influenza…" she answered mysteriously. It was almost unfair that she was the only one who could foresee the way that supernatural forces shifted the fate of those in her care.

Time shook his head, confused by her shift in focus. "I see you'll keep your secrets then. Very well. You have intrigued me. I will watch this boy, and we will see if he dies as the record decrees."

* * *

The girl lay there sobbing long after everyone else returned to their studies. She was still there long after her tears had run dry.

A boy watched her for a long time. He knew this girl. He was to be born not long after her. Their lives would cross paths, but they'd never before spoken.

They were only shown the grand strokes of their lives, their major contributions and detractions, and often the manner of their death. So the boy did not know what life had in store for the two of them, he only hoped they'd be friends.

After a long while, the boy approached.

"I'm sorry you lost him today." He said quietly.

The girl glanced up and nodded her thanks, still unsure of her voice.

"You know, I'm working on building some cars and bikes and stuff. If you're not busy, you could come watch." He knew she probably wouldn't come, but he wanted to offer her something, ease her pain in some way.

She offered a sad smile, "I'd like that."

The boy smiled a huge smile as he offered a hand to help her up. "I'm Jacob."

His smile was contagious, and she found that her smile became ever so slightly bigger. "I'm Bella."

She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt better now that Jacob was around, like the hole in her heart was healing. Maybe she could still go on after all...

* * *

Author's note:

If you recognized the first part, that's because it came directly out of The Blue Bird. It wasn't on the list to do a crossover, so that's my disclaimer. I don't own it or Twilight. The scene just popped into my head one day when I thought 'what if Edward had actually been born too soon?' and then realized it was perfect. The ending just sort of happened because I couldn't leave Bella laying on the floor, and I realized Jake hadn't been born yet either.

Author's 2nd note: I've edited this to include breaks between scenes to make it read easier (or at least attempted to...). I noticed a couple people followed the story. I'm glad you like it! I just felt I should let you know that I don't currently plan on continuing this, as it was just meant to lead up to the movie... I don't really know how I would continue it. That being said, I will continue it if the inspiration should ever strike. Thanks for following!


End file.
